


Something Small

by twilightscribe



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu is most certainly not jealous. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Small

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 255 words  
>  **Prompt:** tnb prompt: Kotetsu being jealous over Barnaby’s photoshoots with other women.
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompter on tumblr.

He was absolutely, completely not jealous. And he most certainly not upset.

Kotetsu had certainly not been staring at his computer screen with a frown on his face for the past five minutes straight.

This had nothing to do with Barnaby. Nothing at all.

It had nothing to do with Barnaby being called off to do a shoot with a bunch of models for some clothing line or another (but it did honestly have nothing to do with that Kotetsu was envious of the attention or having to take pictures with strange women he didn’t know). Nothing at all.

He was not jealously. Completely not jealous.

Not. At. All.

Kotetsu start tapping his fingers impatiently on the desktop as he finally, _**finally**_ , started doing some actual work. But he spent it distracted. He kept glancing at the clock in the corner of the screen or the one that was hanging on the wall; willing time to go faster.

It was stupid. But he certainly wasn’t jealous.

He had been staring at the same line in an email, reading it for the fifth time, when a cup was placed in front of him. His favourite coffee blend from that little coffee shop down the street. Kotetsu stared at it blankly for a second before he looked up.

Barnaby, for his part, just gave him a little half smile and, shit, he _**knew**_. “I see you’ve been working hard.”

Kotetsu scowled even as his cheeks warmed up, turning back to work. But there was, after a while, a small smile of his own tugging at his lips.

**FIN.**


End file.
